H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 07: Moon Spell
Moon Spell is the 7th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis The spell of the Full Moon turns Emma into a carefree, wild mermaid. At her father's birthday party she's the opposite to her usual, organized self. Can the other girls stop her before all is revealed? Plot Emma is bustling about, trying to arrange the party for her dad. Cleo and Rikki stop by and find her in a right state of fussiness that bothers Rikki. Later, Cleo is working when Miss Chatham appears and warns her not to look at the full moon or its reflection, also she reminds her not to touch water because it is dangerous before disappearing Chatham a as Emma and Rikki arrive, leaving Cleo worried. That night, at the party, everyone is there and Emma is getting a drink when she sees the full moon and transforms into a wild girl! She offends lots of people before Cleo takes her outside. But Cleo leaves her so Emma jumps into the sea and swims to Mako Island. When she comes back, she pulls Lewis in with her! Rikki tries to dry her, but Emma can't transform! They put her in the spa and ask her to stay. But after they leave Byron comes past and Emma flirts and kisses him. Elliot sees this and alerts Cleo and Rikki and they break them up. Lewis comes with Grandma Gilbert's wheelchair and they sneak her away. But Emma causes even more trouble-freezing Zane and Miriam's lips together and pinching Byron's butt! Everyone wants to hear Emma's speech, but she's eating all the food before eating time so Cleo improvises one. Soon, people begin leaving because Emma ate all the food for the party so the girls and Lewis take Emma to JuiceNet, where she turns back into a human the following morning. The wild girl goes home and apologies to her dad before going back to the JuiceNet and discovering she kissed Byron! After he tells her that she has the world's best lips. Trivia * First appearance of Harrison Bennett and Candy, also this is the only appearence Aunt Thea, and Grandma Gilbert. * Emma's dad turns 50, and is the only parent to have an age known. * First full moon based episode and the first moon influenced kiss. * First birthday on the show, and third party in the show. * First moon spell on show. * Cleo reveals she is lactose intolerant. * Emma transforms into mermaid leaving her stuck in mermaid form until moon set, depsite Rikki's attempts to dry her tail off. Notes *'International Airdates': **Poland: September 15, 2007 on Jetix **Denmark: February 16, 2008 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on April 13, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Byron: (to Emma): You have the world's best lips! ---- :Emma: Harrison, you have a lot of nose hairs. It's a real forest! ---- :Emma: Aunt Thea, that skirt - did you borrow our picnic rug? Haha! ---- :Cleo: I can't help thinking about what that old woman said. 'Beware the full moon...' :Rikki: We're mermaids, not werewolves. ---- :Emma: (grabbing someone's water bottle and pouring it on the ground): I just love the look of water. ---- :Emma: Have you ever thought about how weird people look? Their legs just don't look right. :Cleo: You need to sit down. :Emma: Now, take fish: they're sensibly designed. :Cleo: Can I get you anything? :Emma: I'd love a cheese sandwich...on rye bread..with sardines......actually, forget the cheese and the bread. Just bring me sardines! ---- :Emma: (in the water): Come to Mako Island with me. Its a most wonderful place. It's like an underwater wonderland. We can all live down there forever. (a loving sigh) ---- :Emma: (Rikki having dried Emma, but she is still a mermaid): I like my tail just the way it is. I think its perfect! ---- :Candy: I beg your pardon. ---- :Emma: (to Elliot) That's wrong; we can't have black balloons. :Elliot: Sorry. :Emma: It's a party, Elliot...happy, cheerful! :(Rikki walks in) :Rikki: Welcome, to my gothic world! ---- :Harrison: I'd have a big lunch, eight hours ago. ---- :Byron: She want to say the world's best lips. See you. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Byron - Christopher Poree *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Candy - Brigette Paroissien *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor *Thea Gilbert - Arna Maria Wincherster *Grandma Gilbert - Flloyd Kennedy *Emma Mermaid Double - Nicole Downes *School Friend - Casey Nissen (uncredited) Gallery Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg Moon Grazed.jpg S01E07.jpg Moon in Juice.jpg Emma Swimming.jpg Emma Smile.png Sardines.jpg Emma Talking.jpg Girls at Marine Park.jpg Emma Are in the Bathroom.jpg Emma Powers.jpg Moon Gazing.png Emma%27s_Transformation_Set.png Emma Kissing Byron.png Candy and Miriam.jpg File:Emma Coughs.jpg Lisa And Emma.jpg Emma And Lisa in the Kitchen.jpg That's Skirt.jpg Emma and Lewis.jpg Emma Riding on a Wheelchair.jpg Girls and her Lewis at the Cafe.jpg Girls Sleeping.jpg Lewis Clinging to Emma's Tail.png Emma and Grandma.jpg Thea and Mother.jpg Thea Observing.jpg Thea Nervous.jpg Neil Greeting His Mother.jpg Candy and Harrison.jpg Louise and Cleo.jpg Gasps.jpg Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg Zane and Miriam Kiss.jpg Guests at the Birthday Party.jpg Lewis Nap.jpg Cleo Reading.jpg Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg Video pl:Księżycowe zaklęcie Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water